Tantalizing Tattoo
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: When Carlos wakes Kendall up in the middle of the night, the two go off on a birthday adventure they will never forget. Kenlos.


**I pondered on this plot for a while. The real inspiration for this is my 18****th**** birthday coming up soon, on which I will most likely be getting my first tattoo. I swear, the question as to what I will be getting keeps me up at night. **

**I do not own Big Time Rush. **

James wanted to throw him an enormous, unforgettable Hollywood party.

Logan wanted everyone to venture out for a celebratory dinner.

Carlos, well he wanted none of this on his eighteenth birthday. Sure the party probably would have been amazingly spectacular, and the dinner most likely would have been quite enjoyable, but neither scenario seemed quite right for this occasion. For some reason, Carlos had become very indecisive when it came to the subject of what to do on the day he would stumble into adulthood.

As for Kendall…well the blonde was going to sit back and let the birthday boy decide on what to do.

The celebration of Logan's eighteenth birthday was nothing short of what one might call their night they would never forget. Gustavo had reluctantly dropped the keys to his mansion in the brunette's hands for the special occasion because really, the last time he let the boys house sit, the only thing that really went wrong was the reptilian monster trapped in his bathroom. Other than that, the gigantic home seemed to be in perfect order…if he only knew.

By eleven-thirty there were hundreds of people at Gustavo's house, most of them being kids the four best friends had never even met. Needless to say the majority of them had brought alcohol, and none of it was going to waste, unless you counted the vodka that was being poured down blonde Jennifer's half-naked body.

Logan found himself having a complete and utter panic attack until James supplied him with drink after drink, the brunette eventually becoming massively intoxicated, not giving a damn that there were kids swinging from the chandelier and people leaping from the second story into the pool.

The next morning would be an entirely different story, because when Logan awoke to a throbbing migraine, finding himself lying naked in Gustavo's bed next to an extremely famous pop-star, well it would be an understatement to state that he flipped shit.

Carlos most certainly had the time of his life that night, but for some reason did not want the same for his big day.

And as the special day had finally come, nothing seemed all that out of the ordinary to Carlos, besides all of his friends around the Palmwoods stopping to give him gifts. In all he was satisfied with what he received, but throughout the entire day he could sense that something was missing. As he climbed into bed that night, finally drifting to sleep after James got off the phone with some girl, he thought the day would be over.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kendall…Kendall wake up!"<em>

The blonde haired teenager opened his eyes groggily, blinking as he made out the blurry image of Carlos' excited face staring at him in the darkness. Groaning behind his pursed lips, Kendall leaned up, looking at his alarm clock's glowing red display. "Carlos its midnight."

"_Yeah, I know but this is important! I figured out what I want to do for my birthday, and you're the only person who can do it with me!" _

This caught Kendall's attention, slowly pulling him from sleepiness as he sat up in his bed, the covers sliding down his bare chest as he pushed his fingers through his messy blonde hair. Glancing over at Logan, who was slumbering quietly in the bed next to his, Kendall motioned for his excited friend to go with him into the living room so they wouldn't wake up the smart boy.

"Alright Carlos, what do you want to do?" Kendall trudged over to the kitchen, opening up the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of soda he had stashed away the previous day. Taking a swig, the blonde felt himself come into full awareness, his bare shoulder propping itself against the chilling transparent door of the fridge.

"I wanna go get a tattoo!" Carlos grinned, cheekbones rising perfectly up underneath his brown eyes, making him look like a child who had just received their first quarter from the tooth fairy. Kendall's eyebrows rose up a little, quite frankly surprised.

"And why was I the only one who could do this with you?"

Grin stuck to his face, Carlos was pulling on a black and grey striped hoodie, and Kendall had just noticed the Latino teenager was already wearing jeans and a pair of red Vans. "Because, you already have tattoos, you know what it's like and that makes me feel a lot better. If I took Logan I'd hear him complain about how ugly and uncalled for tattoos are and if I took James he'd probably just run off and try to find some new girl."

A small smile strung itself across Kendall's thin lips as he nodded, imagining the disastrous time that Carlos was playing out in his mind. He also felt a little touched that Carlos would reserve such an occasion for just he and the birthday boy himself. "Alright, let's go."


End file.
